Sweet As Apple- England Oneshoot
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: for my friend, Stephanie. Sorry minna. But if you want review or anything, just PM me and mind to RnR? -D.N.A.- Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia but this oneshoot.


Arthur and I walked a few minutes to looked for some fresh air. I took a deep breath softly, enjoyed some air on Central Park that we liked to played hide and seek with my little sister like we used to be when us still little kids. I'd still remember when he climbed an apple tree. Even he fall down, he took some of apples and we three eaten it until no left.

Then I glaced at Arthur. He was talked to Flying Mint Bunny. I could saw anything that cant see by normal human, U had three eyes on me. Just like England and Norway. Suddenly he took me hand. I surprised and blushed, looked at him.

"Arthur, what the-," "come with me, Sthepanie!" he said then holded my hand while running, take me to somewhere. "hosh... Hosh... Arthur,.. Where are you goi- huh ?!" my sentences was cutted by a scene in front of me. Yes, its that old tree when we still little kids played around under on it. "Arthur, this is..." I looked a him. He smiled and said, "yes, my girl. Go on, if you remember it." he said to me. I stepped towards and touched it. "ah, I cant believe this old tree is still strong, waiting for us to visit him again." I said while smiled, looked at that tree sweetly. Then I hang my head down, looked at the green grasses. I sobbed in the silent cryin'. Arthur went to me, looked at me confusely with holded my arms and said, "hey, why are you crying ? Are you dont..." "no!" I cutted his words, still hang my head down. He surprised then asked, "then why ?" "hiks,.. I... I'm just happy, hiks... Can see it again,,... Our memories, three of us..." I cried. "yes, I stil can remember it. You, your sister, and mine's on it." he reply while looked at the tree. I wrapped my tears on my eyes and my cheeks. Then I heard something fell down from above. I searched for it and saw an red apple. "it seems fall down from above," I thought. "what are you doing, Sthepanie ?" asked Arthur. "I found big apple. Want to eat with me ?" I asked him and he nodded. We sat down under the tree, enjoyed some wind blowed to us. I split the apple into two. "here. Eat it." I said while gave it to him. "um, thank you." he reply took and eated it. I smiled when he eat the apple. I eated the apple while glanced at him. And i thought its just like a date between me and Arthur. I mean, we're chilhood friends. And now without Rebecca, just me and him!. Suddenly I let it fell the apple to the grasses. "ah! It cant be eaten now..." I said looked a the apple sadly. A hand was in front of me handed the apple that i gave to him. I looked at Arthur, he smiled. "you can have it. I'm already full." he said. I took it and thanked to him and eated it. But when I was eating, I felt Arthur stared at me. I glanced at him, I was right. He stared at me. "um, Arthur ? Hello ?" i asked him while wave my hand in front of his face. Then he realized. "ah! Sorry, Sthepanie." he pouted and looked at other side. I could saw his face turned deep red, as an apple. I returned to eated the apple again until its done.

"Oh, now i'm so sleepy,,... Arthur, lets go..."I said while pulled his clothes. No reaction. I confused then stood up in front of him. Now I got it, he'd fall asleep, I thought on my mind. I sat down in front of him and said "Arthur, wake up. If you sleep here, theres a lot of bugs in here." He was delirious silently, but i'd still could heard it. He said '' I... You... Ie...''. That doesn't make sense. He delirious some nonsense, I thought with sour face. ''Arthur Kirkland, you must wake up !'' I said a little louder, pulled his hands but it was no use, he didn't woke up. Suddenly he took my wrist and pulled me into his hug. I surprised and blushed slightly and frozen. "hmm...'' he hugged me tightly. My heart was racing so fast and I had no idea what I 'm gonna do. I looked at his sleepy face. Mine and his were so close and I blushed deeper than before. I thought his face were so cute if closely look, but one problem. His eyebrow! He'd got bushy brow on his face. But I think it doesn't matter. The important is his attitude how respected the others, and I liked it. He's big, I thought while looked at his chest. Its wide and, had muscles, i think...

And warm, I hugged him back because the wind were cold. And without realized i fell asleep too.

I dreamed my childhood's memories with Arthur. ''hey, wait up!'' he screamed, chased me. ''try come and get me!'' I screamed while runned fast. ''Sthepanie, where are you hiding ?'' he asked me when I was hid from him. ''whee~~~'' I swinged myself upside down on the tree. ''wahh! You scared me...''he said then stepped back. ''hehehe... I''ve got you!'' I said with smiled brightly. ''where's Rebecca ?'' ''she still sleeping. Dont worry about her, she at home savely.'' ''oh, is that so ? Okay then.'' ''wanna play again ?'' ''no way! You scares me like that, and you asks me to play somemore ? I dont think so!'' ''dont get so angry, England. I'm just joking!'' ''you shouldn't do that. Its dangerous, you know. A girl shouldn't be climb and depends on the tree.'' ''but I wear pants today, so its okay!'' ''You never going take seriously the things.'' he said with sighed. ''hey, I 'm not like that. Besides, you're just too much serious so thats why you had bushy brow and you look older.'' I pouted with some sour expression. He shocked, know his facts so right. I'd going down from tree, but suddenly I fell down, I really surprised and didnt know what to do. I closed my eyes and prayed that I 'll be alright. Then I felt I sat on something, then I looked at it. Arthur?!, I thought with surprised. He saved me from falling down and catched me. ''are you okay, Sthepanie ?'' his eyes showed worrines on it. I sobbed, and crying. ''Huwaa~~~! Arthur, I 'm sorry!'' I cried while hugged him. ''thats okay. More important is you're saved now.'' he said while rubbed my head softly. '' I 'm sorry for pissed you off, hiks,,... Forgive me.. Hiks! You're cool and gentleman, and you're kind... You really are my bestfriend! I'm really sorry for it, Arthur...'' I sobbed, hugged him. He smiled and said, ''now, now. Dont cry. You're a kind girl too, Sthepanie. And I always forgive you. I dont like to see people cry, so dont cry more, okay ?'' he asked while holded my arms and wrapped my tears on my face. I nodded slowly. ''now, lets go home.'' he said with smiled. He handed a hand to I took. I nodded and took it. His hand warm, I still know how i felt from that moment. We walked going to home holds hand each other.

I woke up from sleep. ''hm ? I fall asleep ?'' I wrapped my sleepy eyes. Then I looked at Arthur. He stared at me with smiled sweetly. I blushed slightly. He blushed too. ''ah, you're awake ?'' he asked. ''yes. What time is it ?'' ''5 pm.'' ''what ?! 5 pm ?! I have to go home now! Rebecca must be waiting for me,'' i said while stood up quickly. ''wait. I'll take you to home.'' he pouted. I thinked a few second and accepted it. Then he company me until I arrived in front of my apartement.

"Stephanie?" "Yeah?" I said. "Theres something I wanted to tell you." He said with blushed red. I confused, "Just tell me, its okay." I reasurring him and he held my hands made I'm blushed slightly. He kissed me and I was surprised, his lips was tasted ahalf of tea and sweets from apple. I kiss him back slowly and then about 5 minutes we pulled away ehile blushed.

"I love you..." he whispered in my ear and I hugged him tightly, "I love you too..." I replied and hugged back

''thanks for company me, Arthur.'' I said while smiled after pulled away. He nodded, ''no poblem.'' he replied. I kissed him on the cheek. ''see you tomorrow..'' I smiled shyly then went to my apartement door. He paused, ''see you too,'' he mumbled, blushed a little then went home.


End file.
